call me (baby)
by chimtozzi
Summary: Q and A side-story #01 ― Bagi Taehyung, Yoongi adalah boneka beruang paling menggemaskan. Tapi tidak saat ia menahannya pulang dan mulai memanggilnya 'Sayang'. [ BTS ; taegi. non-graphic smut ]


**call me (baby)**

 **warning:** non-graphic smut but still porn anyway  
dom/sub undertones. (hints of) sexual ageplay  
i. never. wrote. smut. before. :)

* * *

 **notice.**

this started off as pwp, but ended up being a side story of qna. you dont have to read it first tho.  
buat yang udah baca: ini terjadi sebelum yoongi dan jimin dikenalkan secara resmi oleh taehyung. sebelum yoongi dan jimin gegeran, yep.

 **disclaimer:** i own nothing but this bad-written plot

fanfiksi ini (jelas) adalah hasil delusi. jangan dipikir serius-serius ya.

* * *

"―Kubilang jangan."

"Hmm?"

"Hyung, Hyuuung plis. Jangan sekarang. Aku―"

Taehyung harusnya paham, ia susah untuk mengelak begitu Yoongi merangkul tubuhnya dari belakang, memberinya kecupan singkat di tengkuk sebelum menggerakkan jemari untuk menyusuri apapun yang bersembunyi di balik kemeja putihnya. Di saat seperti ini, ia bingung harus menyesal karena mengenakan satu lapis pakaian atau senang karena tidak perlu repot-repot menanggalkan beragam luaran berbahan tebal ― Tunggu. Semua terdengar salah. Ia tidak mengawali ini secara sukarela.

Ayolah, ia datang ke apartemen Yoongi malam ini dengan tujuan sederhana: mengembalikan setumpuk majalah impor yang diambilnya dari koleksi bacaan Yoongi, sebagai inspirasi tugasnya kapan hari. Sebentar saja. Kemudian pulang untuk menghabiskan malamnya menonton film sendirian, karena besok tidak ada jadwal kuliah atau beban tugas berat ― bukan untuk mendapati kekasihnya menoleh dengan ekspresi siap menerkam. Ia juga harus introspeksi, sebenarnya. Mau-mau saja diajak berciuman dalam jangka waktu cukup lama, padahal yang semacam ini makin merangsang gejolak dan menahannya untuk melangkah pergi.

Kapan sih terakhir kali mereka bercinta? Baru-baru aja, kan? Kenapa Yoongi menyentuhnya seperti sudah ditelantarkan selama bertahun-tahun? Ia juga tahu kapan harus memberi dan menerima jatah, tidak akan membuat keduanya tersiksa karena terlalu lama berjauhan. Toh mereka tidak tinggal di dua benua yang berbeda seperti beberapa bulan lalu (dan hanya membicarakan sesuatu yang bersifat umum saja di telepon, kadang sedikit menjurus tapi tak pernah kejadian, sumpah).

"Taehyungie, Sayangku."

'Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu. Akan lebih baik jika kau memanggilku bocah dengan tertawa, seperti biasanya,' omel Taehyung dalam hati, mulai merasakan gejolak panas yang menerkamnya dari bawah sampai ke atas. Bukannya ia tidak suka, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat panggilan itu terdengar menyebalkan dan _berbahaya_. Juga membuat karakter Yoongi dalam bayangannya berubah drastis, tidak lagi terlihat seperti boneka beruang lucu yang bisa ia goda sewaktu-waktu.

Ia tidak tahu berapa lama lagi akan bertahan dalam posisi seperti ini; bertumpu di atas kaki yang sudah goyah, dengan kedua tangan mencengkeram sandaran sofa. Ia benar-benar tidak berencana menginap, atau menginjakkan kaki ke kamar Yoongi ― tempat laknat itu jelas akan membuat Taehyung tak bisa jalan sampai besok pagi. Ia bisa dipaksa buat menjalani banyak babak kalau sudah berbaring di atas ranjang. Meski tidak ada jaminan ia bisa selamat kalau memilih spot di ruang tamu, mengingat kekasihnya adalah orang yang paling keras kepala bila hasratnya sedang berkobar.

Lihat bagaimana Yoongi melepaskan dua kancing teratas, kemudian mengekspos pundaknya dengan cukup brutal. Ia menciumi hamparan kulit berkali-kali di tempat yang berbeda, sampai memberinya satu gigitan, menyisakan bekas merah yang bisa bertahan sampai dua hari ke depan. Sungguh cara paling konvensional untuk menandai properti kesayangan. Taehyung bukan properti, tapi ia terlalu berharga untuk dibiarkan pergi tanpa tanda kepemilikan.

"H-hyung,"

Benar kan, tidak sampai lima menit, Taehyung sudah jatuh. Lutut dan siku masih menahannya agar tidak terjembab, tapi posisinya sekarang justru memberi kesempatan lebih bagi Yoongi untuk bereksplorasi. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangan dan memasrahkan beban tubuh di atas punggung Taehyung yang belum-belum sudah pegal duluan. Jemari tangan kanannya tak lagi mengitari dan menekan titik-titik lemah yang ia hafal di luar kepala, tapi berlari ke depan untuk mengelus bibir Taehyung, meminta izin masuk dan berinteraksi dengan penghuni.

Kalau begini terus, pertarungan harga dirinya dengan musuh besar di bagian belakang sana akan berjalan mulus. Tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk kabur, apalagi Taehyung sudah bisa merasakan gesekan tertentu di area pantatnya. "Nggg―," ia ingin meneriakkan kata-kata kasar, sayang sekali lidahnya sudah tunduk di bawah kendali jari tengah dan telunjuk Yoongi. Ia hanya bisa menggenggamkan tangan, menatap lantai dengan berat, sambil tetap menjaga keseimbangan.

"Sayang," Yoongi berbisik, tepat di belakang telinganya yang mulai menampakkan gradasi merah, "aku ingin kau menelanku dengan bibir cantikmu. Tapi tidak sekarang."

'Nanti, setelah kau menyelesaikan sesi ini sampai puas. Begitu, kan?' Taehyung seperti bisa menebak apa yang Yoongi rencanakan sampai beberapa jam ke depan. Kalau sudah berbisik dengan napas berat, brengsek satu ini tidak akan mau semua berakhir hanya lewat sentuhan ringan dan rayuan singkat. Akan ada jari-jari dan botol pelumas yang terlibat. Juga beberapa bungkus kondom yang mendukung jalannya penetrasi sempurna. Bukankah totalitas adalah sesuatu yang ingin Yoongi raih di tiap kesempatan? Mulai dari pekerjaan, pengembangan hobi, hubungan asmara, sampai metode bercinta? Prinsip itu tidak jelek, hanya (sering) merepotkan orang lain kalau dijalankan tiba-tiba.

Tangan kiri Yoongi yang sempat diam menunggu mulai bergerak membuka resleting celana Taehyung. Pemiliknya kembali mempertanyakan, kenapa pilihan pakaiannya begitu mudah untuk ditakhlukkan; apa ini artinya, sejak awal ia sudah siap untuk dimangsa? ― tidak, tidak, ia bersumpah, pikirannya 100% bersih. Momen ciuman tadi memang cukup panas; ia cuma ingin berterima kasih pada Yoongi karena sudah membantu tugas perancangannya secara tidak langsung, oke? (dan malam ini ia terlihat menggemaskan sekali dengan piyama berwarna terang dan bermotif kepala beruang, padahal biasanya terlihat memakai _hoodie_ kedodoran atau kemeja gelap ala orang kantoran, sungguh membosankan).

"Kau harusnya bersyukur aku tidak melakukan ini di apartemenmu," Yoongi menyudahi permainan jemari di rongga mulut tepat ketika Taehyung ingin menggigitnya. _Sampah masyarakat,_ maki Taehyung sambil menumpahkan liur, saking lamanya lidah diaduk tanpa ampun.

"kita bisa membuat temanmu trauma lagi."

 _Jangan bawa-bawa Jimin, aku tahu kau suka ketika ada orang lain melihatku yang sedang hancur dan mabuk karenamu._ Dalam tiga bulan terakhir, berapa kali sudah Yoongi membujuknya untuk senggama di apartemennya, padahal sahabatnya bisa datang sewaktu-waktu dan tak sengaja mendengarkan ulah mereka dari ruangan sebelah, atau malah memergoki mereka saling menyentuh di ruang depan. Ia sudah berusaha membatasi diri, ternyata ujungnya kejadian juga. Apa Taehyung harus mengungkit sebuah kecanggungan nyata ketika Jimin bertemu dengan Yoongi pertama kali? Dalam keadaan telanjang dada ― penuh bekas kecupan, sayatan kuku, bau ranjang, dan demi apapun, di kamar mandi! ("Aku tidak tahu ternyata kamu punya hobi mesum dengan pria panggilan," sindir Jimin saat itu. Taehyung malu setengah mati. Ia tidak mengencani Yoongi untuk memuaskan sisi liarnya yang selalu muncul di saat tak terduga.)

"Hyung, kau ― sialan, ah," suara Taehyung jauh dari kesan marah, malah hampir tak terdengar. Ia masih bisa berpikir lurus, tapi tenaganya terhisap seiring menit berjalan. Fokusnya baru pecah saat tangan Yoongi menarik celana dalamnya dengan gestur menggoda, kemudian meraba bagian intim yang mulai bereaksi menyambut friksi lebih. Ia spontan merapatkan kedua paha, padahal itu membuat pantatnya semakin terdorong ke belakang, sekat di antaranya pun bersinggungan langsung dengan ― sejak kapan Yoongi menurunkan celananya? Atau ia memang tidak memakai apapun di bawah setelan piyama? Taehyung merasa kecolongan dan ingin menangis, pertahanannya sudah ada di ambang batas. Ia bisa mendengar desahannya sendiri yang tidak terkontrol.

Sungguh kotor.

"Jangan sekarang apanya," Yoongi kembali berbisik sambil menahan tawa, senang sekali melihat perubahan Taehyung dari mengelak menuju pasrah. "kau menginginkanku juga, kan?"

Tangan kiri Yoongi masih sibuk memanjakan bagian intim yang sedang butuh perhatian, sementara tangan kanannya yang berlumur liur gantian mengganggu lekuk dada yang menutupi kegelisahan detak jantung. Napas Taehyung sempat tercekat, membuatnya sulit mengeluarkan suara apapun selain desah dan gerutuan pelan.

"Hyuuung―, tidak. Jauhkan tangan dari―"

"Menjauh dari apa?" Yoongi menampakkan senyum tipis, meski Taehyung tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dalam posisi seperti ini.

Pada sesi berikut, ia bertekad akan membalikkan tubuh lelakinya; menyusuri setiap lekuk, mengecupnya dari kelopak mata hingga pangkal leher dengan penuh afeksi, menjilat puting sensitif yang akan membuatnya meronta dan merasa tersiksa. Sekarang, biarkan ia menikmati amarah kekasih yang justru makin mendorongnya sampai ke tepi. Sampai umpatan berbatasan tipis dengan pujian, dan penolakan sama artinya dengan keinginan terpendam. Jika ditanya, siapa di antara Taehyung dan Yoongi yang paling mudah lepas kendali? Tentu Taehyung, Sayang. Butuh dorongan sedikit agar ia berhenti malu-malu dan mengakui keliarannya yang tak kalah mengesankan.

Yoongi tahu saat untuk mengambil perlengkapan pribadinya tiba saat Taehyung menoleh, berusaha menatapnya secara langsung. Ia menggigit bibir kuat-kuat, dengan alis menyatu dan keringat yang sudah mengucur deras. Ada pesan penting yang ingin ia sampaikan melalui kedip pelan dan titik air yang menggantung di ujung mata.

Sudah hampir tiga tahun mereka bersama, Yoongi mestinya bisa mendeteksi momen krusial ini dengan mudah.

"―Daddy."

"Iya, bayi kecilku?"

"Sentuh aku,"

Mereka sudah lupa siapa yang menginisiasi dan mempraktekkannya terlebih dahulu, tahu-tahu mereka sudah memakai 'panggilan tertentu' saat berhubungan seks. Tidak selalu, tapi frekuensinya terbilang banyak untuk disebut sebagai "reaksi spontan." Setelah melewati diskusi kecil di suatu malam, mereka anggap ini adalah kode khusus saat salah satu (atau kedua belah pihak) sedang ingin dipuaskan dan rela disetubuhi sampai lelah. Yoongi sih setuju-setuju saja, panggilan apapun akan ia terima selama bisa merasakan hangatnya bersama dan berada di dalam Taehyung ― semanusiawi mungkin.

Biasanya ia selalu menolak dianggap jalang dan _kinky_ ― ("Aku tidak mau jadi rendah di hadapanmu, Hyung.") ia bisa marah besar kalau sudah diberi label kotor, karena akan mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang Yoongi simpan dalam daftar rahasia paling penting. Yoongi biasa menggunakan 'Sayang' karena terdengar lebih netral dan diterima banyak pihak, paling-paling hanya membuat yang mendengar bergidik malu. Tanya kenapa ia lebih senang dan terpicu ketika Yoongi memanggilnya 'bayi kecil'.

Oh, Taehyung. Padahal, dari segi manapun kamu tidak kecil. Yoongi saja tak kuat menahan kekasihnya lama-lama duduk di pangkuan. Ia harus ekstra hati-hati tiap anak itu mulai menugganginya dengan seringai nakal ― mentang-mentang Yoongi lebih pendek dan rapuh.

Untungnya kali ini, Taehyung masih mudah diatur. Ada sedikit sesal, kenapa mereka tidak 'bertengkar' di ranjang saja. Lebih lebar dan nyaman, daripada lantai apartemen yang jarang sekali dibersihkan, pikir Yoongi sembari membalikkan tubuh Taehyung perlahan, memegangi kepalanya agar tidak terantuk kerasnya ubin. Belum apa-apa, Taehyung sudah melingkarkan tangan pada lehernya, dengan bibir merekah yang siap untuk ditangkap.

Dasar. Kemana sosok yang mati-matian mengelak tadi?

Yoongi yakin sebenarnya Taehyung-nya tidak punya agenda apa-apa malam ini; bosan ditinggal sahabatnya menginap di tempat lain dan bersenang-senang sendirian (atau itu info yang ia dapat dari pesan terakhir sebelum Taehyung meluncur ke apartemennya, tidak, ia tidak sedang memata-matai teman Taehyung yang satu itu), jadi kenapa harus menolak, lalu terburu-buru pulang? Bukankah bercinta sampai lelah lebih baik daripada menonton film sampai ketiduran ― Ah, abaikan, Yoongi memang suka membuat skenario sendiri saat sedang _horny_.

"Ngg, aku," Taehyung memecah keheningan. Satu tangannya bergerak menyusuri bagian dalam pahanya sendiri, kemudian berhenti tepat di ujung selangkangan. Sementara tangannya yang lain membelai tubuh lelaki di hadapannya, dari dada, hingga menuju ke bawah. "mau milik Daddy."

Sesuka apapun Yoongi dengan tingkah, kelakar, dan muka kesal Taehyung versi normal, ia paling tidak tahan dengan Taehyung versi haus kasih sayang. Kapan lagi ia bisa mendapatkan tatapan penuh harap, sentuhan manja, dan suara berat yang memikat? Taehyung di hari-hari biasa tidak bakal tahan menempel di dekatnya. Bukan karena ia benci PDA ― justru di sini Yoongi adalah anti yang sebenarnya. Tapi kekasihnya itu bakal malu berat, langsung melambaikan tangan padahal Yoongi hanya menginisiasi pelukan kasual di depan publik.

"Milikku?"

"Hmm, milik Daddy yang besar," Taehyung membasahi bibirnya sedikit dengan ujung lidah, "dan berharga."

"Kau yakin―"

"Uhuh,"

"―mau mendapat harta warisanku?"

"…."

"…."

"Hyung, tolonglah!" Taehyung mencubit lengan Yoongi sampai yang bersangkutan mengaduh, walau ia tetap merekatkan jarak di antara mereka. Bibirnya merengut, usai sudah drama kecil yang ia siapkan, padahal baru lima menit berusaha menghayati peran. "Suasananya jadi rusak, kan. Padahal aku sudah berhenti ogah-ogahan dan memberikan waktu," lanjutnya sambil geleng-geleng dramatis.

Begitulah, Taehyung memutuskan untuk memberi jatah malam ini. Setelah terlalu banyak mendapat sentuhan, dan membuat kawan di bawah sana menjerit girang. Dasar. Tubuh (dan hatinya) memang lemah di dekat Yoongi. Ia masih pikir-pikir apakah mau melanjutkan prosesi mereka di lantai ruang tamu yang semakin dingin ini, atau akhirnya mengungsi ke ranjang juga. Harapannya sederhana, semoga tenaga Yoongi tidak sedang berlebih dan berhenti mengajaknya bercinta sampai mati rasa. Iya kalau situ sedang murah hati sampai mengizinkannya merubah posisi. Taehyung tahu Yoongi bukan tipe yang benci bila pantatnya diinvasi, hanya saja, ia punya kecenderungan selalu ingin mendominasi (dan Taehyung tidak terganggu dengan itu. Ia menikmati, sejujurnya).

"Whoops, maaf, bayiku sayang."

"Jangan panggil-panggil aku bayi lagi."

Yoongi terkekeh, mengangkat tangan seperti musuh yang mengaku kalah. Pelan-pelan ia mengangkat tubuh, berhenti mengangkangi Taehyung sejenak untuk mengambil sesuatu yang ia simpan di lemari pribadi. Benar-benar meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih tidur telentang dengan bantalan kemeja dan celana yang sudah turun sampai ke lutut. Tapi kekasihnya itu tidak protes, atau menyulut pertengkaran hanya karena ia salah dalam merespon godaan. Sesekali ia merajuk, bertingkah seolah-olah ini semua tidak akan berlanjut ― padahal ia sebenarnya menunggu dengan sabar, paham bahwa keduanya sudah menyamakan pandang; siap menghabiskan separuh malam dengan sesi intens, entah sampai berapa kali.

"Kondomku habis." ujar Yoongi begitu kembali dari ruang tengah, ia melepas piyama dan menyisakan pakaian dalam saja. Bagi Taehyung, itu pemandangan yang cukup mengganggu (tapi tidak bagi bagian tubuh tertentu). Dan apa dia bilang? Kondomnya habis? Taehyung berpikir keras, membiarkan Yoongi menyetubuhinya dalam kondisi telanjang bulat bukan sesuatu yang jelek, tapi ia masih tidak suka dengan seks tanpa pengaman.

Sebanyak apapun pelumas yang ditumpahkan.

Selihai apapun jari-jari Yoongi membuatnya lupa diri.

Tetap tidak.

"Oh. Ya sudah. Aku pulang saja." Taehyung bangkit dengan bibir mengerucut. Ia sudah hampir berdiri membenahkan celananya sebelum Yoongi menarik tangan dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. Terlalu dekat, batin Taehyung. Bahkan untuk sekedar berpelukan, posisi mereka kali ini sangat tidak nyaman.

"Dan membiarkanmu menyentuh dirimu sendiri di kamar mandi? Tidak mau," sahut Yoongi, sempat saja menggigit telinga dan mengelus punggungnya dengan sugestif. Taehyung mengira Yoongi akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti, 'Ayolah, sesekali' atau 'Fine, tapi aku ingin melihatmu masturbasi' ― ternyata ia malah menampakkan seringai menyebalkan dan,

"Lagian aku bercanda. Stokku masih banyak."

"Nggak lucu, Hyung."

"Aduh, bayi jangan marah."

Detik berikutnya, Yoongi mendorong tubuh Taehyung sampai terduduk di atas sofa dan melangkah untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Muka Taehyung langsung memerah, tidak siap dengan serangan mendadak dan berbagai kemungkinan yang terjadi dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Tangan Yoongi mengelus pipi Taehyung dengan hati-hati, kemudian mendaratkan kecupan kecil yang berujung pada ciuman basah. Taehyung menggigit bibir bagian bawah Yoongi kemudian cepat-cepat melepaskannya sebagai tanda menyerah, tapi kekasihnya itu masih ingin membuatnya tidak berdaya dengan sapuan lidah; menggali isi mulutnya dengan brutal, tidak peduli lagi pada napasnya yang sudah terengah-engah.

Ciuman panjang dan dalam begini jelas menyiksa bagian tubuh tertentu. Tangan Taehyung menggapai punggung Yoongi, menurunkannya sampai melewati pinggang, pantat, dan menekannya untuk maju, kuat-kuat, agar milik mereka saling bersinggungan. Saling menyapa. Saling mengisi kekosongan. Ia ingin lebih ― lebih dan lebih.

"Taehyungie," Yoongi melepaskan kecupan dan menjilat bibir Taehyung yang sudah tereksploitasi penuh, "beri aku waktu, Sayang."

"Nggh, aku ingin Hyung sekarang." Rasanya Taehyung tidak ingin waktu mereka diulur-ulur lagi dengan berbagai alasan. Ia tahu, ia sangat memalukan dan tidak konsisten. Salah Yoongi yang membuatnya seperti ini; jadi lebih baik ia segera bertanggungjawab. Sambil menidurkan kepalanya di ujung sofa dan memejamkan mata, Taehyung berharap pada tiga pilihan: 1) Yoongi menelan dengan perhitungan matang ― agar ia tidak mengotori wajah dan menarik rambutnya terlalu kencang, 2) Yoongi memanjakan bagian intimnya dengan sentuhan lembut dan kasar secara bergantian, sampai ia mengaduh, menangis dalam diam, 3) Yoongi menyiapkan jari-jarinya bekerja dan menuntaskan sesi kali ini sampai akhir dengan memasukkan ―

Tidak. Tubuh Taehyung semakin terasa panas dan menyakitkan. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan bayangan Yoongi yang sedang mendesah di atasnya, memanggil namanya dengan suara serak, mengisi liangnya dengan dorongan penuh. Tidak.

"Baby boy."

Taehyung bisa merasakan tatapan Yoongi yang menusuk di balik kelopaknya yang tertahan. Juga bisa mendengar suara botol yang sengaja dijatuhkan.

"Hyu―ah, Daddy."

Yoongi memberinya pilihan ketiga. Tentu saja. Jari-jari Yoongi yang panjang, halus, dan seputih salju adalah salah satu fitur yang sangat Taehyung kagumi. Ia suka mengamatinya diam-diam; saat Yoongi sedang serius mengetik sesuatu di komputer, saat Yoongi sedang menjalankan program komposisi musiknya di studio, saat Yoongi memegang sumpit atau garpu, saat Yoongi menutup muka karena malu ― ia suka semua versi jari-jari Yoongi, bahkan ketika sudut-sudutnya dibatasi liur, atau mani.

Taehyung mencengkeram bantalan sofa, mencengkeram punggung Yoongi sampai memberikan bekas merah, mencengkeram apapun yang menjadi sandaran tangan, ketika Yoongi menenggelamkan satu per satu jarinya, mencari titik-titik yang bisa menggantikan rasa sakit berkepanjangan. Ia tidak mau Taehyung mengaduh dan menangis keras lagi, seperti hari pertama mereka mengakhiri proses sentuh-menyentuh, saling mengisap dan bersenang-senang dengan aman, menggantinya dengan sebuah babak baru.

Mereka akan selalu ingat pertama kalinya Yoongi mengajukan proposal perpanjangan: ingin mengeksploitasi, menjajah Taehyung sedalam mungkin ― saat Taehyung masih belum punya gambaran detail tentang proses yang akan dijalankan.

( _"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak suka menonton film porno."_

 _"Aku yang akan mengajarimu langsung, Sayang."_ )

Membuat Taehyung menikmati dan terbiasa dengan langkah-langkah yang berbeda adalah sebuah perjalanan panjang. Yoongi cukup bangga dengan hasil yang didapatkannya sekarang. Sambil memberi Taehyung banyak sekali bekas kecupan, Yoongi mengatur ritme jari-jarinya; kapan mereka harus keluar dan masuk di pintu yang tepat. Kapan mereka selesai bekerja, menyiapkan gerbang utama dan menggelar karpet merah untuk kedatangan musuh besar ― atau disebut juga, _tamu istimewa._

"Daddy, sekarang―" tangan Taehyung mulai bergerak menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Yoongi tersenyum, ikut mengarahkan tangan bebasnya untuk mengelus tangan Taehyung, turut menggenggam bagian bawahnya selama beberapa saat.

"Ssh. Tahan desahanmu. Tetangga akan mendengar kita."

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di apartemen Yoongi selain mereka berdua. Tidak ada juga tetangga yang akan mendengar mereka sekeras apapun mereka mendesah dan saling memanggil nama. Dinding apartemen Yoongi lebih tebal, jarak antar ruang juga lebih luas, jangan bandingkan dengan apartemen bersama Taehyung dan Jimin. Yoongi hanya mencoba untuk bermain-main, karena ia buruk sekali dalam berakting. Tapi seburuk-buruknya ia menjadi sosok dewasa untuk bayi kesayangannya, ia tetap serius ketika bercinta. Ia tahu kapan harus melepas jari-jari dan kapan menggantikannya dengan sesuatu yang (Taehyung bilang) besar dan berharga.

Sesuatu itu bukan royaltinya.

"Taehyungie," Yoongi mengangkat kaki Taehyung, bergerak maju, membuat posisi mereka senyaman mungkin selama beberapa menit ke depan. Yoongi tidak ingin memperlama proses, tidak ingin bereksperimen macam-macam juga. Biar suatu hari Taehyung yang meminta, siapa tahu, ia tiba-tiba ingin dimakan mentah-mentah. Itu lebih menyenangkan untuk Yoongi daripada mengeluarkan koleksi barang yang terbungkus rapi dalam lemari, atau memainkan peran yang lebih menantang. Beli seragam polisi dan perangkat seperti borgol itu tidak murah, kawan.

"Sayang,"

"Lagi―"

"Sebentar."

Bohong kalau Yoongi dibilang tidak merasakan apa-apa. Justru ia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu keras melampiaskan semua. Taehyung memang suka sekali dengan permainan keras dengan tempo cepat, tapi itu tidak langsung membuat Yoongi merealisasikan kata hati dan memasukinya tanpa pikir panjang. Keduanya sering tidak sinkron soal ini, tapi percayalah, semua melebur jadi satu saat mereka sudah merasa berada di penghujung.

 _Yoongi._ Taehyung memanggil namanya tanpa tambahan apapun. Ada perasaan hangat dalam dadanya, perasaan familiar yang membuatnya ingin memeluk dan mencium kekasih sampai pagi.

 _Yoongi._ Taehyung memandanginya dengan sendu dan penuh harap, tanpa tangis dan keluhan. Ia menutup matanya lagi saat Yoongi memberinya kecupan di bibir dan dorongan cukup kuat. Tangannya masih tergenggam erat, dan kaki-kakinya menghimpit tubuh lelaki yang harusnya lebih kecil dan rapuh ― namun mampu membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Desah pelan dan gumaman Yoongi tiap menarik dan menautkan mereka kembali membuat Taehyung makin tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia tahu dirinya tak akan bisa bertahan lama-lama; meski Yoongi susah sekali membuka kartu dan memberi apa yang ia minta. Sungguh, ia masih bisa menjadi pria romantis dan menggagahinya tanpa ampun. Saat Taehyung mengiyakan untuk memberi jatah, ia sudah siap untuk mendapatkan dorongan sekuat tenaga. Tidak peduli siapa yang menginjak garis final lebih dulu.

"Yoongi, Yoongi, aku sudah tidak ku―"

Kalimatnya tersendat begitu merasakan dobrakan tak terduga. Dobrakan yang mengejar dan beberapa kali bersinggungan dengan target seperti anak panah. Taehyung menutup mata pasrah, tak mau berandai-andai lagi tentang dorongan keras yang membuat lupa diri karena sekarang ia ― sedang mengalaminya. Ingin rasanya melempar senyum lebar sambil mengibarkan bendera kemenangan: Min Yoongi akhirnya hilang kendali. Tapi ia lebih ingin titik-titik beningnya yang mengintip segera disapa.

"Kau― hangat sekali." Taehyung mendengar Yoongi berbisik sebelum kembali memberi gigitan posesif di leher dan sekujur dada. Ia tahu kekasihnya sedang berada di ujung, merasakan tangkapan yang semakin kuat dan hangat. Di saat yang bersamaan, tubuhnya seolah bergerak sendiri untuk merapat, ia melingkaran tangannya pada leher Yoongi, hampir mengapit punggung dengan kedua kaki ― membuat sudut mereka semakin kacau, memporak-porandakan helaan napas.

"Lepaskan saja, Yoongi." sahut Taehyung lirih. Dan benar saja, kalimat pendek itu memicu geraman kencang yang disusul terisinya liang. Penuh dan mengguncang. Mereka tetap pada posisi sama sampai Yoongi mundur, menjatuhkan diri di atas tubuh Taehyung dengan kondisi terengah-engah. Tapi menyelesaikan sesi lebih dahulu tidak membuatnya lupa pada sesuatu yang menunggu untuk kembali disentuh. Taehyung akhirnya bisa merasakan tangan Yoongi menyapa tanpa ada halangan lagi, membuatnya meledak cukup dengan tiga kali tarikan ringan. Terlalu banyak stimulus ternyata membuatnya lebih cepat menyerah daripada yang diprediksikan.

―

"Hmm, kau terlihat sangat lucu saat orgasme. Aku ingin sekali merekam dan memutarnya berulang-ulang." adalah kalimat pertama yang meluncur dari mulut Yoongi setelah mereka menstabilkan posisi dan berbaring, saling mendekap tubuh satu sama lain di atas sofa (Taehyung bersyukur, ukuran sofa Yoongi masih tergolong lebar dan tidak membuat mereka jatuh bangun saat menjalani prosesi).

"Proposal ditolak." Taehyung menarik pipi Yoongi, tidak mau mendengar sugesti aneh-aneh dalam waktu dekat. Tapi ia tetap membiarkan tangan kekasihnya menepuk-nepuk punggung dan mengelus lengannya dengan lembut; karena rasanya seperti sedang disayang-sayang sekaligus mendapatkan hujan perhatian. Ia butuh lebih banyak Yoongi dalam kondisi seperti ini, karena di luar ia lebih banyak dibuat sebal karena tingkah dan kata-katanya yang tidak punya rem. Coba Yoongi terus menampakkan sisi manis, Taehyung pasti akan mengurangi sikap ogah-ogahan tiap kekasihnya berinisiasi tentang hal apapun.

"Yah. Padahal aku ingin koleksi video baru kalau-kalau sedang kesepian di studio."

"Download saja yang banyak."

"Tapi aku cuma ingin kamu?"

Taehyung benci ketika Yoongi sudah mengeluarkan rayuan andalan 'cuma kamu'. Benci karena terdengar _cheesy_ dan murahan, tapi tetap saja membuat pertahanan dirinya lebih cepat runtuh. Taehyung tidak mengatakan ini pada banyak orang: ia merasa senang bila ada yang menyampaikan secara terang-terangan kalau ia sedang dibutuhkan, diinginkan sebagai teman, kekasih, atau sesimpel ia membuat orang lain nyaman. Itu akan membuatnya lupa pada memori-memori buruk di masa lampau dan perlakuan tertentu yang ia terima di awal pengakuan.

Bisa dikatakan, Yoongi adalah orang spesial yang mendorongnya melihat dunia dari berbagai sisi dan menghargai dirinya sendiri. Ia selalu menganggap keberadaan Yoongi di sampingnya adalah sebuah hadiah besar. Saat teringat bagaimana dulu mereka bertemu, menjalani banyak intrik sebelum akhirnya bisa bersama, ia merasa pipinya makin memanas, apalagi sekarang yang bersangkutan mulai mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan gemas.

"Hyung, aku ingin menginap ― tunggu, aku tidak mau melakukan apapun lagi, maksudku, aku, aku hanya ingin memelukmu se, semalaman." Ujar Taehyung terbata-bata, mendadak grogi sendiri mengungkapkan isi kepalanya. Itu bukan permintaan yang aneh, sah-sah saja dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih, tapi tetap saja membuat perutnya seperti diserang isi kebun binatang (bila kupu-kupu saja terlalu kerdil untuk menggambarkan rasa). Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya, dan Taehyung tidak tahu arti di balik kedipan mata yang diberikan kemudian. Apa Yoongi akan tetap memulai sesi baru, tak peduli situasi kondisi? Membuatnya merintih dan meminta dalam satu waktu, atau benar-benar membiarkan tubuhnya didekap sampai pagi?

"Tidak gratis, Sayang. Aku ingin bibirmu dulu."

Baiklah. Taehyung menghela napas panjang. Ia bilang pada Yoongi ingin membereskan tumpahan mereka setelah berulah di atas sofa ("Hyung, jangan bilang kau ingin membiarkannya sampai mengering! Nakal boleh, jorok jangan!") sekalian ke kamar mandi untuk membasahi tubuhnya yang lengket karena campuran berbagai macam cairan. Keringat maksudnya. Ia sudah bersiap bangkit sebelum Yoongi menarik pergelangan dan mengajaknya kembali pada posisi semula. Spontan Taehyung mendorongnya kuat-kuat, mengerutkan kening sebelum protes,

"Hyung, plis. Tidak ada blowjob di atas sofa."

"Siapa bilang aku mau blowjob?"

Belum sempat Taehyung bertanya-tanya apa maksud pernyataan barusan ― karena dalam pikirannya sudah tergambar Yoongi membuatnya menelan sampai rahangnya kaku, sebelum ia bisa tidur bersamanya tanpa ada pengajuan sesi-sesi baru ― Yoongi menahannya dengan belaian singkat dan kecupan beberapa kali di bagian pipi.

"Aku hanya ingin menciummu." gumam Yoongi pelan, melingkarkan tangan untuk menyentuh tengkuk Taehyung, mendorong dan membawa mereka kembali dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Tidak ada intensi apapun yang terselubung di antaranya, meski lidah sibuk berseteru. Yang seperti ini selalu membuat Taehyung tak ingin berhenti, tak ingin jauh-jauh dari kekasih sampai mereka dapat panggilan dari luar sana. Panggilan sebagai bagian masyarakat aktif yang memiliki setumpuk tanggungjawab.

Setahun hanya berhubungan lewat telepon, chat, dan _videocall_ tentu saja membuat keduanya tersiksa. Apalagi Taehyung masih cenderung menutup-nutupi keberadaan Yoongi pada orang-orang di sekitarnya, jadi frekuensi bertatap muka tidak banyak dan membuat hatinya sedikit perih ketika sudah dilanda rindu berkepanjangan. Ia sempat berpikir untuk pindah ke apartemen pribadi yang disewa Yoongi sepulang dari USA ini, karena saat pertama kali menjalin hubungan, ia masih satu flat dengan teman-teman kerjanya.

Sampai sekarang pun ia masih kepikiran untuk pindah, apalagi Jimin baru-baru ini sudah tahu kalau ia sedang menjalin hubungan (dan sepertinya setuju-setuju saja meski sempat bilang tidak mau beri restu dengan nada bercanda). Tapi tetap saja ada rasa bersalah; ia seperti mengkhianati persahabatan mereka sejak kecil. Enak sekali meninggalkan apartemen sewaan bersama untuk memenuhi hasrat pribadi. Lagipula kalau terus bersama Yoongi, Taehyung yakin tak bisa fokus kuliah. Ia bisa menganggap diri sebagai beban dan ingin kerja, kerja ― lalu belajar masak, haha. Terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Yoongi juga akan membuatnya jauh dari teman-teman sepermainan. Belum terbukti, tapi ketakutan-ketakutan seperti itu selalu ada.

"Tae, apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Yoongi begitu menarik diri dan mengusap bibir Taehyung. Di detik-detik terakhir, Taehyung mungkin terlalu fokus menerima ciuman tanpa membalikkannya dengan antusias, sampai Yoongi merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Nggak. Hanya teringat kalau aku kadang ingin pindah dan tinggal bersamamu, hyung."

…

"Sial, jangan berkata seperti itu. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu."

"Jangan deh, mending masakin aku sesuatu. Lapar nih, sebelum ke sini aku belum makan apa-apa." Balas Taehyung telak, lari dari bahasan makan-memakan karena ia tidak mau membayangkan lidah dan jari Yoongi menelusuri … uhm. Sudahlah. Bayangan-bayangan kotor akan membuatnya berbalik jadi pihak peminta dan Yoongi akan menggodanya seolah-olah ia orang paling mesum sedunia. Bagian dirinya yang itu sedang ia tahan baik-baik, agar tidak ikut meliar dan menyatu dengan rencana-rencana Yoongi. Lagipula ia tidak bohong soal lapar; ia butuh asupan sebelum melompat ke ranjang dan memeluk Yoongi seperti boneka beruang. Kalau sedang di apartemen sendiri mungkin ia bakal pergi ke restoran siap saji atau mengambil jatah _ramyeon_ milik Jimin, tapi karena ia sedang bersama Yoongi ― yang masakannya paling enak dibanding semua teman lelakinya, ia jadi ingin dimanja.

Permintaannya disambut tawa kecil, Yoongi pun menyuruhnya bangkit dan bersih diri, sementara ia yang bertugas membereskan sofa dan membuatkan sesuatu untuk mereka berdua. "Atau kau mau kita mandi bersama, hm?" tawarnya tiba-tiba sambil menaikkan alis. Taehyung yang sudah berdiri memasang celana dalam langsung menjulurkan lidah dan berlari ke ruang tengah.

"Nggak mau. Nanti Hyung bakal menggerayangi tubuh bersabunku dan berbuat tidak senonoh!"

Mendengar penolakan Taehyung, Yoongi hanya bisa geleng-geleng, "Ck, kamu terdengar seperti Hoseok dan Namjoon. Penuh rasa curiga."

"Aku belajar dari pengalaman, ya!" teriakan Taehyung berikutnya membuat Yoongi terbahak sampai tidak kuat duduk. Ejekan, godaan, curahan hati, percakapan mendalam, dan hal-hal kecil yang terjadi selama keduanya bersama, lama-lama bakal mendorong Yoongi untuk mengakui kalau ia juga ingin tinggal seatap dengan lelaki kesayangan dan membawanya pergi berkelana menjemput mimpi-mimpi mereka. Tapi tidak sekarang. Mungkin nanti, setelah Taehyung lulus. Setelah Taehyung benar-benar percaya, berhenti mempertanyakan dan meragukan perhatiannya.

(Atau, setelah tidak ada lagi kemungkinan munculnya orang ketiga di antara mereka.)

.

 **end.**

* * *

 **notes.**

howtodescribeporninindonesian. really. i only read smut in english and it's really awkward to use some sex-related terms in this fic. especially p-word coughs (im not a big fan of c-word too tbh) and that's exactly why kbbi app is ma best friend :-) i lov non-graphic smut :-)

― and wow i never said im into dom!yoongi tapi sepertinya sudah terpampang nyata.


End file.
